More Than Just A Robot
by Autobot Alythia
Summary: Kiryu isn't just a robot or cyborge. He has life, he can think, and he has emotions. Miya knows this, and she becomes very worried when the mecha starts getting into more dangerous fights.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories for about half a year! I'm very sorry! Things have been crazy and I've been busy and just not in the mood to write, but now I'm finally back into writing stories! Though I think I'll start out with a brand new story and take a break from writing Transformer stories for a bit. For my birthday party one of my presents was a Godzilla DVD set, which had three of my favorite Godzilla movies, my favorite being Godzilla Tokyo S.O.S. and I wanted to start a story that included my all time favorite, Mechagodzilla 3, also known as Kiryu. I'm still new to writing Godzilla stories (the previous ones I've written I didn't like how they started out) so please be kind with the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Miya. Also, if her name is similar or spelled like any other characters, then that's all coincidence. I created her a while ago, so any similarities she has with any others is all coincidence.**

"You have to be more careful out there." Miya sighed, having of just finished her repairs on Kiryu. "That last fight with Godzilla really messed up your systems. You were lucky enough that I could repair them." Kiryu half glared at Miya.

"What? Do you not want me to protect your cities and your people?" he asked with a growl. Miya glared right back.

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying you need to be more careful." Miya said with a slight growl, then sighed again. "I don't want to lose you." she then said, voice just barely above a whisper, looking away. The angry look on the mecha's face softened, and he gently and carefully picked Miya up, and set her down in his large hand. He brought her up to optic level, his large. He gently put the tip of his clawed index finger under Miya's chin, and lifted her head up to look at him. Miya slowly looked up at Kiryu, staring into those golden optics, so full of life.

"Miya, its very hard for me to be beaten that badly." Kiryu said, smiling a bit. "I know you worry about me, and I can't stop you from worrying, but its not me who you should be worried about." he then said. "You should be worrying about yourself. You tend to get right into the middle of the battle, and that's extremely dangerous. You're small compared to me, and to the many other monsters out there, and most won't hesitate to destroy you right on the spot. You worry me more than I worry you." Kiryu slowly moved his hand away from Miya and back to his side. "If you got hurt, I could never forgive myself." the mecha sighed. Miya didn't say anything, only let Kiryu continue speaking. "Just don't worry too much about me Miya, ok? I can kick all the other monsters' tails with no problem." he then chuckled. Miya couldn't help but to chuckle as well, then she hugged his muzzle, and gave him a quick kiss as well before letting go. A slight blush formed on Kiryu's face, and he lowered his hand to the ground, letting Miya walk off. Once she was off, he stood back up. Miya looked up at him and smiled.

"Good night Kiryu." she said, then patted his foot and walked out of the large room.

**(I know, its a very short chapter, but that's all I could come up with for now. The next chapter will be longer though. Review please!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank pokemonsora01 for being the first to review! Here's chapter 2!**

The next day was rather quiet and calm. No monsters had been sighted so far, but that didn't mean G-Force could take a day off. Miya was especially relieved, since she knew that Kiryu needed the extra time away from fighting, to let him regain his strength and relax. She walked outside, spotting Kiryu out on the field. The mecha was busy practicing his various fighting moves and weapons, getting himself ready for his next battle. His absolute zero cannon was still offline from his previous battle, since Miya couldn't seem to repair it fully. Kiryu didn't mind, and told her it was no problem before. He would just have to use his other weapons when he fought again.

"Kiryu!" The large mecha paused in his practice, and turned around. Upon seeing his human friend, Kiryu smiled a toothy grin.

"Well you're here early this morning." he replied, and walked over to Miya. He offered a hand to her, and she walked onto his hand. Kiryu then lifted her up and set her down on his shoulder, and he started to walk off. Miya chuckled.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't reopen any of the wounds I repaired." she said. Kiryu sighed.

"Miya, what did I tell you yesterday?"

"I know." Miya said. "But I can't help it. Besides, you should be resting. Its not often that we get time to just relax, well, sort of." Kiryu nodded at this.

"That is true, however I want to get more stronger, increase my power. There are plenty of tough monsters out there, and I'm sure there are more that none of us have even heard about or seen." Kiryu said, walking at a slow pace. The two were silent for the rest of the walk, just enjoying each others presence. After about an hour of just walking around, Kiryu headed back to the G-Force base. Miya glanced up at Kiryu, looking at his optics, and noticed they were dimmed, as if he was deep in thought. She then resumed with looking around at the landscape, not wanting to bother the mecha.

**Kiryu's Point of View**

The walk had been pleasant, and the walk ended way too quickly in my opinion. I let Miya walk onto my hand, then I bent down, lowering my hand to the ground. After she walked off, I stood back up, and watched her as she walked out from my sight. Sighing, I activated the thrusters on my back, and flew into the sky. Usually I didn't fly too often, but it did seem to calm me, and let me think clearly.

I've known Miya for about a month now, and since then we've become close friends. She's really the only human I'll talk too, since she understands me the most. But, over the past few days, I've gotten this strange feeling, and I only get this feeling when I'm around her, and I know exactly what that feeling is.

Love.

I let out another sigh. Part of me had accepted this, but, the other part of me said that it could never happen. After all, she was a human, and I, a monster. I couldn't shrink down to her size, or turn into a human. If that were possible I would do that without a second thought. But, it was not. It was better off if we just stayed friends.

Or, that's what I kept telling myself.

**Review please!**


End file.
